1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to measurement apparatus and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to tire pressure measurement apparatus and methods. Most particularly, the invention relates to a system, apparatus and method for measuring or gauging the inflation pressure of tires on or used for specialty and high performance vehicles. The invention is especially suitable for high performance racing automobile tires. The techniques of the invention can also be used in other fields wherein inflation or pressurization of articles, particularly inflatable articles, is required, such as but not limited to, aviation, aeronautics, military technology and the like.
2. Background Information
Existing technology, in general, includes various apparatus and/or methods for gauging the inflation pressure of pneumatic articles such as tires. In the past, the inflation pressure tires of cars, trucks, industrial or agricultural machinery, tractors, buses, carts, aircraft, motorcycles, scooters, bicycles and the like have been measure with mechanical and pneumatic means. These means are satisfactory for most tire applications. However, specialized tires on specialty vehicles such as high performance racing automobiles and aircraft for example, have specialized inflation needs for which traditional means are unsatisfactory. In particular, inaccuracies in inflation pressure of tires negatively effects the performance of high performance racing tires running at high speeds and high temperatures. Thus, the tires of racing vehicles must be checked frequently and quickly. Also, racing vehicle tires often require specialized inflation tuning, especially in situations where vehicles turn in one or predominantly one direction only, such as on oval race tracks or courses.
The above described background technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings in terms of providing an optimum combination of functionality, reliability, and speed and ease of use. Thus, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.